And I've Been Waiting For You
by i heart kellan
Summary: Bella Swan hasn't been lucky when it comes to dating, or men for the matter. It's because of her being plus sized. Edward and Bella have no idea who the other is as they've never met before. What happens when they meet?


Bella Swan hasn't been lucky when it comes to dating, or men for the matter. It's because of her being plus sized. Edward and Bella have no idea who the other is as they've never met before. What happens when they meet?

Author's Note: So, I wanted to try something new. I've read a few stories with Bella being a little bigger than her usual size. I hope that everyone really enjoys the chapter.

_Chapter One: You're beautiful no matter what._

**BPOV**

I wasn't used to guys giving me attention. After all, from my height and weight, I was considered overweight, but Jasper just called me beautiful. Jasper and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Since our parents went to high school together, it was only natural that we became best friends. Our parents, in the beginning, had wanted us together, but it was just impossible since I only saw him as a friend and that's it.

Jasper and I had shared a kiss but it hadn't turned into anything special. Honestly, when we had kissed, it felt like I was kissing my brother. It didn't do anything for either one of us. He was the one guy that I couldn't see myself with. Besides, my best friend of ten years has been crushing on Jasper since the three of us were about nine years old.

"Alice, when are you going to ask out Jasper?"

I laughed as she scoffed at me, and I knew my answer. Alice still couldn't ask Jasper out after this long of knowing him. Anyone that met her wouldn't have thought that. Alice has such an upbeat personality that would sometimes drive anyone crazy.

"How about never?" she frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest as she plopped down on the couch and shook her head.

"Alice, you have to," I sighed as I sat down next to her. She bit down on her bottom lip. "I see the way that you look at him and the way that he stares at you."

"I do not look at Jasper in any certain way," Alice huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced over at me. "Anyway, you still going to come with me to pick up my brother from the airport?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow when I heard her question. For the last few days, Alice had been mentioning her brother, and I didn't understand it at all. I had never met this infamous Edward Cullen that her whole family had talked about. Hell, Jasper had even met him once or twice.

"Yeah, what time are we leaving for the airport, anyway?"

Alice flashed me an innocent smile when I got into her fiery, red sports car and I shook my head. The way she was looking at me just made her seem like she was very innocent. I couldn't really explain it at all because Alice Cullen had different looks when she was trying for something.

"Actually, he took an early flight, so we're picking him up right now, Bella."

"Now?"

Alice grinned as she nodded and revved her engine, her eyes twinkling as she looked over at me.

"Yes, now, Bella. Do you have a problem with that?"

I simply shook my head and before I knew it, Alice was speeding down the street to Forks Airport to pick up her older brother.

**EPOV**

I didn't even understand why my sister was picking me up. I mean, yes, she had her nice tendencies, but it just didn't make any sense how she wanted to pick me up a few days ago. She could be doing something else like shopping or organizing her bedroom.

I was grabbing my bag from baggage claim when I heard my name.

"Edward, over here!"

I turned my head to see my annoying sister, but that's not all I saw. No. I saw the real reason why my sister wanted me to let her pick me up.

"Hey big brother, this is my friend Bella Swan."

When our eyes locked, I just didn't know what to do really. Shit, this girl was really hot, and this was my younger sister's best friend. I regained my composure so that I didn't look too awkward. Hell, that was the last thing I needed, especially if Alice made it known.

I flashed Bella a smile as I slid my bag up and over my shoulder. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you."

Bella blushed as she looked at me and then to Alice right before looking back to me. "Funny to hear you say that, Edward. I've heard nothing about you."

I raised my eyebrow as I looked over my sister. I was definitely surprised that I hadn't ever been the topic of conversation because Alice loved to talk. "Well, that's such a shame."

"Shall we be going now?"

Hearing my sister's annoyed voice, I flashed my sister a grin, sliding my bag over my shoulder as she began to lead the way out of the airport. The sooner I got home, the sooner I would see my family. I really missed my mom's cooking.

**BPOV**

I was really going to kill Alice Cullen. I never knew that her brother was smoking hot and I wondered why she never said a word to me about him. Heck, when Rosalie or Emmett tried to, she would cut them off when they began to do so. Was there something wrong with him that she didn't want me to know about?

Edward Cullen was smoking hot, but I just didn't understand her half the time. "Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her when Edward disappeared into the house with his bag over his shoulder.

Alice frowned as she looked over at me, running a hand through her short, pixie haircut. "What is it, Bella? I mean, are you really that upset that I didn't mention my brother?"

I raised an eyebrow as I stared at her with a shake of my head. "You are absolutely crazy, Alice. I just don't understand how he knows about me but you didn't tell me about your brother."

Alice sighed. "Edward doesn't exactly have the best track record with women, Bella, and I was trying to save you the pain."

I looked at her like she had lost her absolute mind at that very moment. "You haven't even seen him in years, Alice. How do you know what he's like?"

"He's my brother. I know what he's like," Alice explained to me with a warm smile on her face as she looked at me.

I felt like she was hiding something from me and before I could ask her what it was, she was walking into the house where I shook my head. I hated secrets. I really hated it when it was Alice that was keeping them from me too. It just wasn't even right. Alice had never once kept a secret from me. Over the years, I felt like she was hiding something from me, but I was probably losing my mind.

I then watched as Edward moved from the inside of the house, and before I knew it, he was moving to stand right in between the two of us.

"So, how about it, Edward?"

"I don't know, Alice."

"C'mon, Edward. Lauren's a nice girl and things have changed around town."

I couldn't believe it. Alice was already trying to hook Edward up with that annoying twit. What was the whole point of me even being there? I just felt like a complete stranger.

"I think I am going to head on out."

Alice turned her head and frowned. "What? Why, Bella? I was hoping you'd join us too."

"I'm not going to be an extra wheel. It was nice meeting you."

**EPOV**

I watched Bella leave and I turned my attention to my sister, who was smiling adorably. Oh hell, she was definitely up to something, and I wasn't sure what to say or even do. I hadn't even been home a full hour and she had that devious smile on her face. It was that same look she gave me when she was going to get her damn way as well.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow where I crossed my arms over my broad chest as I stared right at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Edward, but what do you think of Bella?"

Seeing that look on her face, I raised an eyebrow over at her. "Are you really trying to hook me up with your friend, Alice?"

"Well…"

"No, Alice. If I want a girlfriend, how about I do it this time?"

"But you're no good at it, Edward…"

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Excuse me, Alice, but what did you just say right now?"

"Nothin'. I didn't say a damned word, Edward."

"Oh heavens… this is going to be a long night."


End file.
